


unzipped

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AHAHAHA, F/M, Sexual implications, clothing antics!, idk - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, sorry for posting so many sob, that's part of the usual stuff LOL, the usual stuff my fics are made of, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's always wanted to see if it's really as sexy as the experts say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unzipped

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the tag, i'm so sorry for posting so many. i'm almost caught up. 
> 
> there was a post on tumblr that this is based on where the op said to imagine seven leaving and seeing the mc in his clothes and playing and it gave birth to this bad boy lol.

They say that there’s something inexplicably and undeniably hot about when someone’s significant other is wearing their clothes.

Of course, Seven has never dated anyone before, so he wouldn’t know.

But it says so in Expert Playboy Volume Two so, clearly, it must be true.

Truthfully, it’s always been a hypothesis he’s wanted to try out, but it always slips his mind. Besides, he figures that the effect will be stronger if he lets the situation happen naturally as opposed to orchestrating it himself. Seven thinks it’s bound to happen, but he has no problem taking matters into his own hands if need be.

However, there is no need.

When he walks into his room after hours of sitting at his desk, slaving away, the first thing he notices is you sitting in the middle of the room. To be more exact, what he notices isn’t you, but what you’re wearing.

Seven remembers you appearing at his bunker some hours earlier saying you were there to hang out once he finished work. He also remembers that you mentioned you were going to take a shower while waiting for him. You just never mentioned that once you were done you were gonna put on his clothes, particularly his favorite hoodie.

It’s really not the first time you’ve ever worn something of Seven’s. You’ve tried on some of the disguises he’s accumulated during his time as a secret agent. But it’s your first time wearing something that’s really _his_.

He feels the heat rising in his cheeks as he takes a step toward you. It’s obvious you’re distracted, but with your back turned he can’t really make out what you’re doing until he’s closer. Once Seven gets close enough, he peers over your shoulder to see you seem to be playing a game on your phone. It appears to be the rhythm game that he helped you install on your phone a couple weeks back. Obviously, you’re too focused on the game to even realize he’s there. A devious idea pops into Seven’s head and he contemplates whether or not to do actually follow through.

Being who he is, he ends up doing so.

He reaches down and grabs you by the shoulders. Surprised, you squeak and drop your phone, “Ack! My combo!”

Seven snickers as you whip your head around to glare at him, “How dare you!”

The response is an innocent smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about~”

You turn fully to reach out and smack him, game completely forgotten. “Don’t you play innocent with me, mister!”

He dodges you easily, “You’ll have to catch me first~”

You scramble to your feet, rising to the challenge. “Just watch me!”

Seven laughs as you lunge toward him, in an attempt to grab him, but he steps to the side at the last moment. You glare at him in semi-mock anger. In response, Seven sticks his tongue out and turns to run away and naturally, you give chase. After a few laps around his bedroom, you manage to slip on something on the floor and tumble forward into Seven causing you both to crash to the ground in a jumbled mess. Before he has the chance to untangle himself and flee, you grab ahold of one of his ankles.

“I got you!”

He turns to pout at you, but you merely stick your tongue out at him. You manage to right yourself without letting go of his ankle and as Seven sits himself up he’s finally able to get a good look at you. The jacket is definitely a couple of sizes too big. There’s something about it that’s cute and endearing to him. But something about how much of it is zipped up seems a little strange to Seven. You’ve left it unzipped enough to reveal a teasing amount of skin and it seems as if… His face heats up at the thought and his eyes automatically travel down to your legs. You appear to be wearing a pair of shorts that resemble his… Now his entire body feels hot.

“Seven, are you even listening?”

“Ah, yeah!” he responds hastily, biting his bottom lip. You eye him warily, but he’s figured that based on the past couple of minutes he can figure out what you were saying. “I heard everything you said~”

“Really.” You don’t even pretend to believe him.

“Really~”

You continue to stare at him dubiously, and he takes this chance to change the subject.

“So, why are you wearing my clothes~?”

Now it’s your turn to blush. “Ah. I… didn’t realize I hadn’t left any clean clothes here so… I just put these on while mine are in the wash.”

“Are you washing all your clothes?”

“Pretty much. Why?”

An impish smile spreads across Seven’s face and before you can even stop him, he reaches out and yanks down the hoodie’s zipper, revealing what’s beneath.

You freeze as your face turns a tomato red.

“Looks like I was right~” he boasts, reaching out for your exposed skin. Seven leans in and drags a finger down your chest where the zipper was previously.

“Ah…. I-I….” you stutter, blush deepening. “Your hoodie just looks so big and comfy… D-Don’t tease me!”

Seven brings his finger to your lips and brings his face closer to yours. “Can’t help it~ You’re too cute like this~”


End file.
